Overlays are displayed over videos for various reasons. For example, overlays can be displayed over a video to provide viewers with links to additional information about the video, to provide links to other related videos, to provide links to content associated with the video, or to present advertisements. In some aspects, an overlay can be configured for constant display over a video as the video plays. In other aspects, an overlay can be configured for displaying over a video at various points in the video and for various lengths of time depending on the purpose of the overlay. For example, an overlay can be integrated within a video to entice viewers to select the overlay before exiting a current video in which the overlay is displayed. Manually analyzing a video to strategically determine where to integrate an overlay and how long to display the overlay can be time consuming for a user. Such a task becomes significantly arduous when a user desires to strategically integrate overlays over many different videos, such as a plurality of videos associated with a user profile or channel.